


【虫铁】论坛体 | 和男朋友吵架吵不起来是什么样的体验

by kynwi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynwi/pseuds/kynwi
Summary: 前文请见于：http://kynwi.lofter.com/





	【虫铁】论坛体 | 和男朋友吵架吵不起来是什么样的体验

——————————————————  
［论坛公告］【提问|求助】和男朋友吵架吵不起来是什么样的体验？由于瞬时流量超载已被管理员于27/05/2018 20:35暂时锁定，于27/05/2018 21:06解除锁定  
——————————————————  
［帖子公告］401#-500#已被管理员暂时锁定，等待人工审核  
——————————————————  
501# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次  
Test test？小心翼翼.jpg  
我被放出来没有？  
在违法的边缘试探.gif  
——————————————————  
502# 匿名用户  
解封了解封了，各位太太快回来！！！  
——————————————————  
503# 匿名用户  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我看见了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
——————————————————  
504# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次  
回复：503# 你住嘴！  
刚才就是因为刷了太多啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷才被锁了！  
你可快给我闭嘴吧.jpg  
——————————————————  
505# 匿名用户  
重新开了？艾玛刚才可吓死我了回复框忽然没有了！！！惊呆.jpg  
——————————————————  
506# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=501#）  
我被禁言了半小时，而且刚才刷的楼都被封了。。。  
微笑中透露着委屈.jpg  
——————————————————  
507# 匿名用户（=503#）  
对不起，我收声。捂嘴.jpg  
尴尬却不失礼貌的微笑.jpg  
——————————————————  
508# 匿名用户  
那我们前面一百楼都没有了吗？  
——————————————————  
509# 匿名用户  
回复： 508# 人工审核中吧，不知道审完了会不会放出来……我觉得放不放无所谓因为刷的差不多都是啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷爆炸飞升窜天猴……允悲.jpg  
——————————————————  
510# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次  
@501楼 @504楼 咱们难兄难弟啊！！！我太激动了把手机都摔了，屏幕碎了一个角……委屈巴巴.jpg  
不过这都不重要！！！  
当务之急是@纽约好邻居 @该用户是一名仙女 @S背后的男人 @C'm-MJ @一道闪电  
求太太们解惑121太太到底是不是真的奶中了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我前面艾特太多次了被禁言……（虽然刷啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷不好但是我还是忍不住啊！！！）  
跪了.jpg  
——————————————————  
511# 匿名用户  
跪了.jpg 跪了.jpg 跪了.jpg 跪了.jpg 跪了.jpg  
跪一排。  
——————————————————  
512# 一道闪电  
所以你们是半个小时刷了100楼？  
——————————————————  
513# 该用户是一名仙女 [楼主]  
叹为观止。。。  
——————————————————  
514# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=504#）  
回复：512# 不，闪电君，其实可能只有……差不多5到7分钟而已吧……因为帖子后来就被锁了啊……允悲.jpg  
所以到底有没有奶中啊太太们！！！看在我等如此辛苦的份上ball ball太太们告诉我们啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！  
跪穿地心.jpg  
——————————————————  
515# 一道闪电  
@S背后的男人 你来说。  
——————————————————  
516# 匿名用户  
眼巴巴看着背男哥 眨眼.gif  
——————————————————  
517# 匿名用户  
眼巴巴看着背男哥 看我纯真的大眼.jpg  
——————————————————  
518# S背后的男人  
…我要说了你们会不会又炸100楼…  
——————————————————  
519# 匿名用户（=242#）  
回复： 518# 绝对不会的背男哥！我们的小心脏经过121太太的历练已经足够坚强了！并且向背男哥保证这些信息绝对不带出此帖！！！  
若违此誓天打雷劈！  
——————————————————  
520# 匿名用户  
同意242太太！保护我方情报人员！！！  
若违此誓天打雷劈！  
我被雷劈了一个雷.gif  
——————————————————  
521# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=501#）  
若违此誓天打雷劈！  
五雷轰顶.gif  
——————————————————  
522# C'm-MJ  
@S背后的男人 你就说了吧，再绷一会儿该闹出人命了。  
——————————————————  
523# S背后的男人  
是真的。被121奶中了。  
——————————————————  
524# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次  
见证奇迹的时刻！  
——————————————————  
525# 匿名用户（=121#）  
死而无憾。  
——————————————————  
526# 匿名用户（=242#）  
都冷静！千万别炸楼！！！第二次炸会被禁言12小时我们一定会憋死的！！！  
请温柔地抒发情感！！！  
半程马拉松.gif  
——————————————————  
527# 匿名用户  
@510楼 平价手机维修了解一下？  
链接 http://repair-you-cellphone.com  
——————————————————  
528# 匿名用户  
我已经把121太太的头像打印出来贴在我家佛龛前面了。一天三炷香。  
熊猫烧香.jpg  
——————————————————  
529# 匿名用户  
@一道闪电 闪电君你还举报吗？  
把527#发小广告的交给你了！  
——————————————————  
530# 匿名用户（=121#）  
回复： 528# 别这样，折我寿……允悲.jpg  
不过其实也无所谓了。  
朝闻道，夕死可！  
——————————————————  
531# 匿名用户  
121太太好壮烈哦……  
——————————————————  
532# 匿名用户（=121#）  
回复： 531# 为偶像肝脑涂地，视死如归！  
——————————————————  
533# C'm-MJ  
这……算是勉强冷静下来了吧……  
——————————————————  
534# 匿名用户（=242#）  
回复： 531# 都是逼不得已，怕炸楼。  
我现在完全明白@该用户是一名仙女 把脸蒙在被子里尖叫到缺氧是什么感觉了。这强烈的感情想要找个不扰民的方法排解出去可真难啊……别看现在大家静默如鸡，估计皮下上吊抹脖子的都有。  
天台上已经站满了人.jpg  
——————————————————  
535# 匿名用户  
可不是，我到现在仍然如坠梦中，都不敢相信看见的是真的。。。  
——————————————————  
536# 匿名用户  
我刚才在我家草坪上连做了二十几个前滚翻……我爸现在开着除草机满院子追我……  
——————————————————  
537# 匿名用户  
大半夜的开除草机，楼上的爸爸也是厉害……  
——————————————————  
538# 纽约好邻居  
N叫我无论如何也要上来看一下……  
真没想到居然真的被猜出来了……  
@121楼 你很厉害  
——————————————————  
539# 匿名用户  
啊 x 10^9 不能用啊字刷屏那么就用科学计数法来表示看到P君的激动心情。  
DuangDuang撞墙.gif  
——————————————————  
540# 匿名用户（=121#）  
回复：538# 我感觉猜这一次用尽了我一生的RP。。。  
失血过多面白如纸.jpg  
——————————————————  
541# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=501#）  
@121楼 你有没有想过你很可能还奶中了一件事，在15楼，你说P君可能拯救过世界。  
既然他跟Mr. S在一起，挺久的了吧……搞不好真的拯救过世界呢……  
——————————————————  
542# 匿名用户  
121太太真乃神人也。  
——————————————————  
543# 匿名用户（=121#）  
当胸一箭.gif  
——————————————————  
544# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=504#）  
那P君认识其他的复仇者吗？  
——————————————————  
545# 纽约好邻居  
回复： 544# 认识。  
但是更多的我就不能透露了。  
——————————————————  
546# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=504#）  
回复： 545# 懂了。  
好的大王！没问题大王！  
蛇精.jpg  
——————————————————  
547# 匿名用户  
https://www.stark_industries.com/internship/apply  
各位你们看一下这个！121太太说用了公司Front page的照片于是我也去逛了逛。  
不知道楼里有没有学理工科的小伙伴，看起来这个条件真的很优厚哦！  
还有高中生也可以申请，有机会免考入MIT耶。  
——————————————————  
548# 匿名用户  
卧槽真的，这个奖学金是我们学校全奖的2.5倍。  
——————————————————  
549# 匿名用户  
一枚数学物理废柴默默地路过……  
河豚_生气_好气哦_炒鸡生气_要爆炸了_但是我憋着.jpg  
——————————————————  
550# 匿名用户  
你们看一下条款细则，不一定都是理工卦的，金融也可以！121太太不去试试吗！苍蝇搓手.jpg  
——————————————————  
551# 匿名用户  
别光盯着奖金，我觉得要达到那个Verification挺难的。不比你拿全奖容易。  
——————————————————  
552# S背后的男人  
亲身经历者告诉你确实难。做project的时候是学校SI两头跑，吃不饱又睡不好，一星期洗一次澡。（意外地押韵了……）  
整个人老了10岁。那段时间Mr. S看着都比我年轻多了。  
——————————————————  
553# 匿名用户  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈押韵！背男哥真可爱。  
以及看起来真的好辛苦啊……为背男哥点蜡！  
——————————————————  
554# C'm-MJ  
@S背后的男人 别这么说，你最容光焕发的时候看起来也比Mr. S老。  
——————————————————  
555# S背后的男人  
@C'm-MJ ……  
对方不想跟你说话并向你扔了一个钢铁侠.jpg  
——————————————————  
556# 匿名用户  
Mr. S怎样都好看！！！！！！！  
——————————————————  
557# 匿名用户  
捕捉楼上Mr. S迷妹一枚  
——————————————————  
558# 匿名用户  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈背男哥大手笔啊，钢铁侠是随便扔的吗？小心P君揍你哦！！！  
——————————————————  
559# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=501#）  
艾特神龙见首不见尾的P君 @纽约好邻居 快来看你的好兄弟要扔钢铁侠！  
友军看热闹不嫌事儿大.jpg  
不过话说回来我这个警告的标签到底要戴多久啊。。。微笑中透露着委屈.jpg  
——————————————————  
560# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=504#）  
@501楼 别艾特了。你看表现在几点了。赌一个 鸡腿.jpg P君在给Mr. S讲睡前故事。  
另外好像警告是12小时，你明天睡醒再刷应该就没有了。  
——————————————————  
561# 匿名用户 | 该用户被警告一次（=501#）  
呐喊.jpg  
以前不知道Mr. S是谁的时候不觉得，现在能对上真人了这个画面简直不要太……想不出形容词。。。  
抱起@504楼 就是一个百米冲刺！  
——————————————————  
562# 匿名用户  
@501楼 @504楼  
你俩太单纯太不做作和外面那些妖艳贱货太不一样了。  
睡前故事算神马。  
前面谁说晚上睡觉可以用另外一种方式哄来的？  
舒心的酒千杯不醉.jpg  
——————————————————  
563# 匿名用户  
我晕车，请让我先下车……  
——————————————————  
564# 匿名用户  
@562楼 开夜车危险哦！请勿疲劳驾驶！  
更别说你还酒驾！！！  
司机一滴酒_亲人两行泪.jpg  
——————————————————  
565# 匿名用户  
滴_熬夜猝死卡.jpg  
——————————————————  
566# 匿名用户  
诶？早起第一帖？  
各位早上好啊。  
楼上那位刷猝死卡的你还好吗……  
等我爬一会儿楼看看我都错过了什么……  
by被锁楼之后网顺便也断了的一名小可爱（怜）  
——————————————————  
567# 匿名用户  
早啊楼上，我也在爬楼中……  
看来被锁之后重开的各位情绪已经很克制了。。。允悲.jpg  
——————————————————  
568# 匿名用户  
练就一颗钢铁般的小心脏！  
——————————————————  
569# 纽约好邻居  
各位早……好像差不多中午了。  
我想说的是Stark Internship真的欢迎大家申请。College Scholarship 确实有点难，但是High School的相对容易。你们的闪电君都申请过了。  
——————————————————  
570# 匿名用户  
P君早啊～  
坚持Breaklunch就算早餐。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈闪电君又被鄙视了2333333  
——————————————————  
571# C'm-MJ  
嗯我高中的时候也申请过。到了大学就知难而退了。  
——————————————————  
572# 一道闪电  
@纽约好邻居 你什么意思？！想打架吗？！  
——————————————————  
573# S背后的男人  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 笑cry.jpg @一道闪电 你还真打不过他现在。  
——————————————————  
574# 匿名用户  
@纽约好邻居 弱弱问一句P君，你也是SI的实习生吗？  
——————————————————  
575# 纽约好邻居  
回复： 574# 曾经是。上中学的时候。  
——————————————————  
576# 匿名用户  
引用：571# 「嗯我高中的时候也申请过。到了大学就知难而退了。」  
啊这么难吗？不是说High School这组有可能免考入MIT？  
——————————————————  
577# C'm-MJ  
回复： 576# 只是有可能啦，哪有那么容易。这么多年了我只知道有两个免试的。其中一个就是你们的背男哥。于是他在大学的时候依旧徜徉在project的水深火热里。捂嘴笑.jpg  
然后闪电君之所以高中能申请过也是因为那次他一道题也没答靠着队友们直接躺赢的学术十项全能比赛。  
——————————————————  
578# 匿名用户  
卧槽背男哥这么厉害吗！！！  
请受我一拜！！！  
——————————————————  
579# 匿名用户  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈直接躺赢的闪电君哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
熟人的吐槽最为致命……字字扎心刀刀见血啊！扎心了老铁.jpg  
心疼闪电君一秒。蜡烛.jpg  
——————————————————  
580# 匿名用户（=153#）  
这样说起来，闪电君才是太太们的团宠啊。每次都挤兑闪电君但是每次都带他玩儿。  
嫌弃但不放弃！  
躺赢也是赢啊！我也想有一群能让我躺赢的小伙伴啊！  
闪电君其实是人生赢家来的啊！  
羡慕_嫉妒_但不恨.jpg  
——————————————————  
581# 匿名用户  
哈哈哈153太太说得好对。  
你说得好对我竟无法反驳.jpg  
闪电君团宠无误！也是一个属性特别画风清奇的团宠了。  
出任CEO迎娶白富美走上人生巅峰.jpg  
——————————————————  
582# 匿名用户  
那另外一个免试的是不是P君！！！  
——————————————————  
583# 匿名用户  
应该不是的吧，如果是的话M姑娘为啥不一块儿说。  
M姑娘一直很爽快不是爱卖关子的人。  
——————————————————  
584# 匿名用户  
跪拜一发学霸背男哥！  
——————————————————  
585# 纽约好邻居  
回复： 582# 不是我，我就在纽约上的大学。因为不想离Tony太远。  
——————————————————  
586# 匿名用户  
妈妈救救我我又看不见了……  
借我借我一双金坷垃狗眼吧.jpg  
——————————————————  
587# 匿名用户  
P君总是在不经意间闪我们一个措手不及……  
你突如其来的骚闪了我的老腰.jpg  
——————————————————  
588# 匿名用户  
来不及闭眼被闪瞎…佛光万丈.jpg  
——————————————————  
589# 匿名用户（=121#）  
所以说P君这种才真的应该叫“于无声处炸惊雷”啊。捂嘴笑.jpg  
身为一个PS党表示已经含笑九泉。  
身背翅膀头顶光圈.jpg  
——————————————————  
590# 匿名用户  
@纽约好邻居 那我也弱弱滴问一句，如果真的申请过了Internship，有可能看到P君和Mr. S吗？  
——————————————————  
591# 匿名用户（=501#）  
楼上问得太好了！同问！  
这大概是我此生离偶像最近的一次机会！！！  
另外，我的警告标签没了耶耶！@504楼 @510楼  
——————————————————  
592# 纽约好邻居  
回复： 590# Tony有时候会去，会有机会见到他。但我基本上不会去了。  
——————————————————  
593# 匿名用户（=590#）  
这样啊，好遗憾哦……悲伤.jpg  
（等一下，怎么说得好像已经申请过了一样）允悲.jpg  
——————————————————  
594# 匿名用户  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上这娃一看就可实诚了。  
乖给你一朵小冯发.jpg  
——————————————————  
595# 匿名用户（=504#）  
又到睡午觉的时间了。  
赌一瓶可乐P君要走了。  
耶耶我的警告也没了~~~  
——————————————————  
596# 匿名用户  
这样说起来，明天就是Mr. S生日了耶……  
各位太太们就要去趴踢了。  
咬手哭泣.jpg  
——————————————————  
597# 匿名用户  
弱弱地问@S背后的男人 @一道闪电 @该用户是一名仙女 @C'm-MJ  
太太们能给拍照剧透么？  
暗中观察.jpg  
——————————————————  
598# 匿名用户  
Mr. S生日快乐！！！  
撒花.jpg  
——————————————————  
599# S背后的男人  
公共区域拍照应该OK  
——————————————————  
600# 匿名用户  
嗷！！！求剧透！！！！！！！  
扭动.jpg  
——————————————————


End file.
